runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Maryland
|text2=In combat |item2= }} Maryland is one of the main protagonists in The Outcast quest. She is also considered the most powerful human on Gielinor though later to be revealed to be the second only living Mahjarrat. She is married to Daneliquence which gave her warlike attitude like the rest of her family. Maryland is said to be very friendly and sweet but if messed with, can turn you into fried bacon in a "whooping quick flame". She is majorly involved in The Outcast and acts as an field marshal in The Outcast Wars. She appears to be wearing Third-age melee set and a special type of bow. Strangely, even though shes a Mahjarrat, she doesn't follow Zamorak or Zaros and was on Armadyl's side. It is the same with her first husband Sepertidus, which is a Guthixian monk. In combat, Maryland is considered to be one of the most toughest bosses to defeat. It is strongly advised that you bring the items you are willing to loose because she is capable of hitting high numbers and has a chance of killing you in one hit. She can also use protection prayers and you must drain her prayer with the right weapon in order to damage her. Trivia *She is a reference to Will Wright's Sims 2 character, Mary-Sue Pleasant. *Oddly, Maryland is a priestess, but is married. This is actually strictly prohibited in priestly culture. It appears she actually resigned her post as priestess to get married. *She is the only non-Zarosian and non-Zamorakian Mahjarrat seen so far along with Sepertidus. *If you ask Maryland about her past life, she will tell you that she was the first judge of the RuneScape Court System, which possibly means she was the very beginner of politics and administery. *Although she looks much younger than Daneliquence, she is in fact much more older due to the fact shes a Mahjarrat. This is the same with Sepertidus but he is much more older. *She was revealed to be the daughter of Lucien and when ever he is mentioned, she goes in anger. *Like Blaze Sharpeye, she is obviously destructive with water and is considered an aquamaniac as said by Sepertidus. This is a pun off of Blaze's condition Pyromania. But unlike Blaze, she tends to be more destructive. When a player talks to Maryland about water, it will be like this: *(Selects option): Out of runes? What particular? **Maryland: I am very low on Water Runes for my ULTIMATE DESTRUCTIVE ICEBLOCK OF DOOM! **Player: Erm... You mean Ice Barrage- **Maryland: THAT WILL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE FOOLS! **Player: Erm... Right? *Like the rest of her family, she is immune to the Ring of Charos and when ever a player attempts to charm her, the conversation will be like this: *(Charm) Well how about you tell- **Maryland: Ring of Charos, Ring of Charos, RING OF CHAROS! Little SIMPLETONS always TRY to do this to me! You really think that little toy is going to destroy my brain? **Player: Well now that you mention it... (shifty face) ***Maryland hits the player on the head dealing 20 damage. (This CANNOT kill the player)* **Player: Ow... *There was once a glitch that Maryland will become aggressive on extremely rare occasions and killing the player in one hit when on the boat to the Eastern Lands. This was fixed quickly the next day when Emosworld reported the glitch. *There is once that thought it was a glitch that whenever the player summons Maryland, Daneliquence, Lilian, Arianwyn, Cariad, Sepertidus, or Brundt, they will follow them until they die even after the player did The Outcast quest. This was confirmed not to be a glitch by Jagex. Category:The Outcast Category:Bosses